Project Summary-The purpose of the Rheumatology Training Program at the NYU School of Medicine is to prepare individuals for research and training in the broad area of rheumatology. As in prior iterations of this grant, the major effort will be directed to the training of MD's, or MD/PhD's in a rheumatology-related scientific discipline. Most of our trainees will also be trained in clinical rheumatology;it is expected that many of them will eventually assume responsible positions in rheumatology divisions in medical schools. Because of the nature of our staff, it is anticipated that we will also attract a number of PhDs for training in our laboratories. Each MD or MD/PhD will be expected to become proficient in all areas of clinical rheumatology, and to develop a general but thorough knowledge of 1) immunology, cell biology, molecular biology and genetics, and 2) epidemiology and biostatistics, as these disciplines pertain to the pathogenesis of rheumatic disease. Each trainee will then be expected to choose from two possible training tracks (basic science and clinical research), each with an option to pursue translationally-based projects. Trainees in each track will receive additional, in-depth training in their areas of interest, including the possibility of an advanced degree (MSCI, MPH). Trainees in each track will, in addition, pursue a rigorous program of scientific research in an appropriate area of rheumatology, under the direction of their primary research mentor. Productivity will be emphasized, and it is expected that each trainee's research will provide a basis for potential future work. In keeping with the past performance of our trainees, we expect that many will continue their work in basic and/or clinical rheumatology research, and that many will go on to become future academic leaders in rheumatology. Relevance-According to a recent CDC survey, the number of patients in the US suffering from rheumatic diseases numbers more than 60 million. By training future leaders of academic rheumatology, our training program is positioned to have a significant effect on the management of such patients in the future. Our research tracks will include training for future careers in bench research, clinical studies and outcomes;trainees successfully pursuing any one of these tracks will be well-positioned to generate new knowledge about, and have an impact on, the future treatment of rheumatic diseases in the U.S. PERFORMANCE SITE(S)